What if it was different?
by BlackerHeart
Summary: What if Lexa didn't betray Clarke? What if Lexa didn't die? What if all of that was just a horrible dream? How I would have had the story go if I had it my way. This is a VERY mature story rated MA seeing as I can't make it an option I'm warning you now, if you don't like it don't read it and don't ruin it for everyone else. Girl on girl action! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my own spin on how I would have had what happened before and up to after mount weather, I myself personally haven't seen any of the episodes past Lexa's death, I myself am in mourning so this is to help me get by it, this is an incredible mature story with lots of foul langue and lots of girl on girl sex, if you don't like it, don't read it, don't ruin it for everyone else by tattle tailing, you have been warned.**

 **A/N: (2) Sidenote, to anyone who's reading/following my other stories.i promise I haven't abandon or given up on them. I just have really bad writers block and can't seem to get past it. Once I can, I will return to it! I promise. Please have faith in me! I do feel horrible, but hopefully you'll enjoy this! Don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts on it. JD**

 ** _*thoughts*_**

 **I own nothing,**

(This story picks up from when Lexa kisses Clarke in her tent and is in Clarke's point of view, I will probably stay in Clarke's point of view unless it's stated otherwise.)

I feel her warm lips pressing against mine, I don't hesitate to kiss her back with everything I have. A couple minutes into the kiss I pulled back. **_*what am I doing?!*_** I scream at myself. I open my eyes to see deep green looking into mine with hurt and confusion. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm not ready." Was all I could think of to say. I couldn't say the full truth. **_'I'm sorry I can't let myself love you because I'm afraid to lose you'_** no that wouldn't be ok.

Lexa nods her head quickly composing her emotions and becoming 'Heda' once more. "Of course, you needn't explain yourself Clarke. The fault is mine." God the way she pops the 'K' in my name shouldn't be allowed, I feel myself weaken in the knees but am somehow able to keep myself standing tall. I gave my head a small shake when I was sure Lexa wasn't looking.

I quickly composed myself and walked over to the table to busy myself in the plans we drew up for the impending attack on mount weather that was set to start within the next few hours.

* * *

Hours later I found myself standing beside Lexa waiting for the light to turn off signally that we had 60 seconds to get the door open. But I couldn't even find it in myself to concentrate on that. My mind just wouldn't shut up! _***what if she dies? Why can't I tell her I love her? Just tell her you love her before it's to late for fuck sakes! Tell her or you'll regret it if you or she dies!***_ over and over my head and heart fought each other while I tried with every fiber of my being to ignore it all and focus on the task at hand.

Finally, while my heart and head were still battling with one another the light went out signally we had 60 seconds. I immediately pushed the button to blow the door. Nothing happened. I pushed it again aggressively. Still nothing. I kept pushing. Then it dawned on me. "Their blocking the signal! We need to get closer!" I went to run towards the door but I felt a hand grasp my wrist and pull me back. I looked into the forest green eyes of the woman my head and heart have been fighting each other on for the past couple hours, I gave her a questioning look.

Lexa shook her head at me, quickly shoved me firmly behind her while grabbing a bow and arrow from a warrior close by. Lexa notches the arrow, ready to release it. But before letting go she quickly lit it on fire from a torch nearby then released it. The explosion shook the ground under our feet and sounded out throughout the valley, slightly defining everyone around.

Shots were fired from the ridge above the door before we could attempt to reach the door to pry it open. Lexa signaled some warriors to accompany her to deal with the men on top and another group to pry the door once they had dealt with them. Just as Lexa was about to leave my heart momentarily won the battle over my head and grabbed onto Lexa's wrist halting her from leaving me.

Forrest green eyes shot to mine in agitation and question. I stared into her eyes for a moment letting my fears out unknowingly through my eyes. I gave my heart a couple more moments and did what it wanted before my head took control once more. I surged forward and kissed Lexa with as much love as I could, she immediately kissed me back, uncaring of who saw. I broke it a couple of moments later. "Come back to me Lexa." Was all I said then released my grip. Still looking into my eyes Lexa gave me a small smile. "Of course Clarke, I'm not ready to leave your side just yet." Lexa then turned and gave a mighty war cry and lead her warriors into the ridge.

It felt like an eternity later that the doors opened on their on accord and the grounders that were held captive inside the mountain were released. My heart sank knowing deep down what that meant. Lexa betrayed me. My head laughed cruelly at my heart for being so weak for 'Heda'. She's said it many times before, 'love is weakness.'

My mind still reeling with what I already know is going to unfold. I see Lexa coming down from the ridge with her warriors and some of the guards from mount weather. I see several guards without their suits and my heart sinks even more, they've already started the bone marrow treatments. My people didn't have much more time...

As Lexa and the guards from the mountain approached me I recognized one of the guards that wasn't wearing a suit. "Emerson." I spat with utter hatred. Emerson smirked at me. "Hello Clarke, nice to see you again." I choose to ignore his greeting completely and looked to Lexa instead, hoping and praying to whatever higher being there was that my gut feeling that Lexa was about to betray me was wrong.

Emerson noticing my intense look to Lexa, and laughed. "The commander betrayed you Clarke. She took my deal. Her people for yours." I heard his words but didn't look or showed that I heard him. Still looking to Lexa begging with my eyes that it wasn't true. Finally, Lexa found her voice. "I'm sorry Clarke. I made this decision with my head, not my heart."

The utter look of hurt, betrayal and heartbreak must have been clear on my face because Emerson cackled evilly. I didn't even give him the satisfaction of my response, I just continued to stare at Lexa deeply. If I hadn't been looking solely at Lexa, I would have missed the slight jut out of her jaw to her warriors.

If I had blinked I'm sure I would have missed it. Lighting fast Lexa bent down into her boot and grabbed her hidden dagger and shoved it deep into Emerson's right side and twisted while Lexa's warriors that were hidden in the treetops all released their arrows simultaneously killing the remaining of the guards. Still looking at Lexa confused at the events that just transpired I accepted her lips that came crashing down on mine in a searing kiss.

I let myself get lost into the kiss completely, surprisingly it was Lexa that broke it this time. "Never think I could leave you so easily Clarke, you are my people." Maybe it was because my emotions had just gone from zero to 100 so quickly that I let everything go and reached back out for Lexa. Whatever it was I didn't care. I quickly rejoined our lips in a hungry kiss. Too soon for my hearts liking I broke it. "Let's go get the rest of our people!" The grounders surrounding me let out their war cries and charged the door.

(Edited August 25th 2017)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. I know, shocking I have another chapter already! But I figured so long as I have the idea's flowing in my head I had better write them down! Now I apologise now for any spelling errors or grammar errors there may be, I do proof read it a couple dozen times but I am human and make mistakes. Being dyslexic doesn't help either.**

 **Warning: Also, this is a very mature story rated MA+, seeing as that isn't an option on this site, I'm warning you now. If you don't like it, aren't old enough or what ever. Then don't read it and don't complain ruining it for everyone else! Girl on girl action coming in future chapters! **

**(Side note: Sorry for the cliff hanger! But it was the best spot to end it. I know you will have questions! But I'm working on writing the next chapter as I write this. So Hopefully those questions will be answered.)**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Enjoy! JD**

* * *

In no time at all the army of grounders were able to get the door re-opened, once it was open they looked to Lexa for further instructions. Lexa yelled some kind of orders to them in trigedasleng that I didn't understand. Lexa looked to me with a smirk on her lips. "Where to from here Skai Princess." I gave her an unamused look at the nickname she chose to use. Ignoring her question I head to the president's office in hopes of running into Bellamy, or someone of the 100 on the way.

It appeared that fate was on my side that day because just as Lexa and I turned the corner that lead to the office, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper and an unwilling Dante were right in front of the office about to enter. "Clarke!" was all I heard from Bellamy before I was taken into his arms in a bone crushing hug. I patted his back awkwardly. "It's good to see you too Bell." He quickly released me when Lexa cleared her throat rather loudly. I glanced at her briefly and noticed that her forest green eyes were burning with unmistakable anger.

I didn't linger for long. Quickly we made our way into the office and looked to the monitors. I found the rest of our people in a room being drilled into. I saw Cage there overlooking everyone. I noticed Bellamy had a guard radio and immediately snatched it from his belt, plan already being set into motion in my mind. Before I clicked the button I looked to Monty hoping that what I was about to tell him to do would only be a backup plan. "Just in case Monty can you hack into the system and ready the air system to radiate level 5." I saw the colour drain from his face, but he nodded and started hammering on the keys.

I took one more deep breath and pushed the button. "President Cage come in." I watched the monitor closes and saw Cage's head snap to the radio that the guard beside him had. "President Cage, my patience are wearing thin." I watched as Cage yanked the radio from the guard. "Clarke, was a pleasant surprise to hear that you're still breathing. I gave Emerson strict orders to kill you." I ignored that comment completely. "Let my people go Cage." I watched him smirk. "And why would I do that? It hinders my people; I need your people's marrow so that mine can finally live outside these walls."

I growled and spat my response back. "Let them go Cage or I'll kill your father." As those words left my mouth I pulled my hand gun out of my pants, and pointed it at Dante. I saw Cage's eyes go wide at my statement, he didn't say anything for a moment. I noticed that the person on the table had died and they moved to put the next one on. It was Raven. My blood ran cold. How had the captured her?! How many others had they already captured? Finally, Cage answered. "Even if you did have my father, he'd want me to continue no matter what." I grit my teeth and held the radio in front of Dante, gun still pointed, I pushed the button. Dante sighed and spoke. "It's true son, she has me held at gun point." Cage looked enraged on the monitor.

"Father!" Was all Cage said. "Stick to the course Cage." I pulled the radio back. Before I could make my demand again Cage spoke once more. "You don't have the guts." Instead of what I was going to say I pointed the radio back towards Dante and cocked the gun. I pushed the button to talk and pulled the trigger. I didn't even spare the dead body of Dante a second glance. Button still pushed I brought it back to my mouth and spoke. "Let my people go Cage." I watched in the monitor as Cage lost it. He threw things around the room and yelled something to one of the guards. They stopped drilling into Raven and were pulling her off the table and replacing her with someone else. When I finally got a look at the person my blood ran even colder than before. "MOM!" I felt Lexa take my hand and rub small circles on the back of my hand with her thumb.

I glanced to Monty to see if he had been successful with setting up the backup plan. He nodded letting me know it was ready. Jasper seeing me look to Monty screamed out Maya's name and left the room running for level 5. For his sake I hope he got there fast. "Stop!" I screamed into the radio. "And why would I do that? A parent for a parent Clarke." I grit my teeth not wanting to say what I was about to, not wanting to even think about actually doing it. "I'll radiate level 5 Cage." I saw him glance into the camera. "You wouldn't dare kill all those innocent people." I grit my teeth harder to the point that my jaws hurt from the force. "I think your father's death had proven to you that I will. Let my people go Cage and I'll let yours live."

I watched him in the screen to see if he would stop the drilling on my mother. Instead of answering me he took out his gun and pointed it to my mother. I immediately put my hand on the lever but didn't pull it down yet, I was afraid, I didn't want to be a monster. Lexa placed her hand on top of mine on the lever. "Together." She said. I nodded and pulled with Lexa. The alarms sounded throughout the entire mountain. I saw Cage look up the alarm then to the camera. I watched as the guards and doctors in the room with him started to cough and collapse to the floor. I watched as Raven who had been being held by two of the guards use the rest of the strength she had to tackle Cage to the ground. I stopped looking at the monitors feeling numb.

I glanced over to Bellamy. "Go free our people Bell, I'll meet you up top with the grounders." I didn't dare look into his eyes. I couldn't bear to see the disgust there. I numbly made my way back out to where we came in. When I finally reached outside the people that had made it outside already were cheering. Gun still clutched in my hand I walked away from the crowd a bit, away from Lexa. "Clarke?" I heard Lexa call for me. I turned around, but instead of looking into her eyes I looked past her to see something that made my heart almost stop.

Emerson was very much alive still, he had his gun pointed to Lexa's back. I began to run. "Lexa!" I pointed my gun at Emerson. As I reached Lexa I pulled the trigger two times and shoved Lexa hard. Instead of hearing only two gun shots I heard four. Then I felt the searing pain in my right shoulder and chest. I dropped to my knees in pain and shock. I knew he didn't hit my heart; I was trained enough as a doctor by my mother to be able to access my injuries even with being shot.

Lexa was by myside in a flash bringing me into her arms. I heard a tearing, then felt her putting pressure on my wound. "Clarke! Look at me!" I lazily looked at her and smiled. She had such a worried look on her face, maybe it was because of all the blood I was losing. I heard Lexa yell out for my mother that had just come out the door. She looked back to me. "Why Clarke?" I smiled at her. "Because Lexa, your worth dying for." She looked at me confused. "You aren't going to die Clarke. He missed your heart. Your mom can fix you."

I let out a small smile. I heard my mother scream my name and join Lexa in attempting to stop the bleeding. "I know he didn't, but I've lost to much blood, and no one here can save me." Lexa again looked at me with a frown. She slightly removed the cloth that was stopping the bleeding. Recognition crossed her face along with more confusion, she looked back into my eyes, searching for answers. I let out a chuckle that made me cringe in pain. "Not another soul on the Ark has black blood. Being the daughter to the head of the medical staff has its advantages. It's something I researched and kept secret for my entire life." Lexa's frown grew deeper.

I felt myself begin to slip into unconsciousness. I fought it, needing to tell Lexa before it was too late. "Lexa." Lexa looked into my eyes listening to what I had to say. "I need to tell you something." Before I could even continue Lexa cut me off. "Shh Clarke, nothing is going to happen to you." With as much effort I could muster I gave her an annoyed glare and spoke once more. "Lexa, nothing is guaranteed, I learned that today so let me say this please." Lexa nodded at me, conceding to my words. "Lexa, I don't want you to think I'm only saying this because I'm laying her dying in your arms, because it's not. I've felt this before I got shot. I just haven't had the nerve to tell you." I took another shaky breath feeling the blackness creep into my vision. "I love you Lexa, I know you say love is weakness, but I don't care. Because loving you has made me stronger, made me strong enough to save you." I saw Lexa gasp at my words. The blackness was almost completely upon me. "I love you Lexa." I repeated once more before the blackness took me complete. I could have sworn I heard Lexa say "I love you Clarke." But I was already too far gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you so much for all the love with the following, favourites, the views and my first review on this story! a shout out to Kineticc, thank you for giving me my first review. I also apologize for not updating sooner, life is hectic. Especially when your basically a vampire like me and work the nightshift. I also struggled to write in Lexa's point of view. It's something I've never done before, jumping point of view's isn't my style. But this chapter definitely called for it. But don't get use to it, I will probably never do it again. **

**Warning:** **Also, this is a very mature story rated MA+, seeing as that isn't an option on this site, I'm warning you now. If you don't like it, aren't old enough or what ever. Then don't read it and don't complain ruining it for everyone else! Girl on girl action coming in future chapters!**

 **SIDENOTE: I also forgot to mention, there is NO ALIE in my story! I hate it! don't like it! So it's NOT going to be in my story! I am going to TRY and get another chapter to you guys before the weekend! Fingers Crossed!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my head! :D**

 **Enjoy! JD**

* * *

 **[Lexa's Point Of View]**

"I love you Clarke." I told her as her head lawed to the side. I don't think she heard me. I would have to tell her again once we saved her. I looked to Abby. She was just sadly looking at her daughter not even trying to save her anymore. I lost my patience then. "Abby! Snap out of it and save your daughter!" Abby just looked at me with a blank expression on her face. "Like Clarke said Lexa, no one on the Ark has black blood, she would need a transfusion to make it." Abby went back to watching her daughter slip away.

I grit my teeth and picked Clarke up into my arms and stood with her safely cradled into my arms. I looked down into Abby's eyes of confusion. "No one on the Ark may be able to save her, but I can. I have black blood as well." Abby looked up into my eyes with a new look of determination. She quickly stood. "Well let's get to work then, quick follow me to the medical bay." Abby took off running to the door, I was hot on her heels trying not to jostle Clarke to much in my quick pace.

On our route to the door Abby must have realized she had no idea where the medical bay was in the mountain because as we passed the Asian boy that had helped us with the computers whose name escapes me at this point in time she yelled to him to lead us there.

Many turns and elevator rides later we finally made it there. Abby yelled at the boy to go a get someone to help her. I was already at a loss just looking around the room. "Lexa! Put Clarke down here so I can work on her injuries." Abby's voice pulled me out of my shock. I did what she asked and carefully set Clarke down on a steel table under some lights. The second I removed my arms from Clarke, Abby was there cutting off her shirt and removing everything in the way of her getting to the wounds. I made sure to only look at Clarke's face from that moment on.

I looked around the room for a chair of some sort. Once I found what I was looking for I grabbed it and brought it over to beside the table Clarke was on. Abby still preparing everything she would need, didn't notice me. I shook my head and began to remove my armor, leaving myself in nothing but a tank top. I sat in the chair beside Clarke and took her right hand gentle in my left hand and waited for Abby.

Finally, whoever this person was that Abby had been waiting on, showed up. Then she began looking around the room, more than likely searching for me. So I decided to clear my throat to help her locate me. Abby's eyes snapped to me, relief flooding her face. I just shook my head in annoyance, as if I could leave Clarke to die. Never!

Abby started firing off orders to the man beside her while she grabbed a tube and some other items I wasn't exactly sure what they were. Abby wasted no time at all in grabbing my arm. She glanced at me for a moment make sure I was ready I'm assuming. I nodded once. Abby nodded back once.

Abby wrapped something very tight around my arm, then wiped my skin with something cold before I felt the stabbing pain of the needle going through my skin I flinched, not expecting a tiny piece of metal to cause that much pain. I frowned at it. I quickly gave my head a shake and looked to see what Abby was doing. I watched her as closely as I could, just wanting to make sure she didn't harm my mate in anyway. I watched as Abby put a needle in Clarke's arm and attached it to the tub that was coming from me. So that's how they do it. Interesting.

As I glanced back up to Abby I watched as she cut off the rest Clarke's clothes to work on her wound. My head snapped over to the male helping Abby. I growled without realizing it. Abby raised an eyebrow at me. I couldn't help the protectiveness that overcame me. Clarke was MINE and no one else's. Or is she? I mean she did say she loved me. But that didn't really make her mine now did it? I reflected on that while Abby worked to save her daughter's life. I was lost after she stuck me with the needle. All I cared about was that her life was being saved. Nothing more.

Almost two hours later I began to feel very light headed and drowsy, I fought it off. Knowing Clarke needed me, I couldn't be weak now. Abby glanced at me worriedly. "Lexa, you can't give Clarke anymore blood, you'll drain yourself." I looked to her and shook my head. "Clarke needs me; I will do what it takes to make sure she survives. Even if that means my life for hers." Abby looked at me blankly, at least I think she did. My vision was becoming blurry. "Lexa, I stopped the bleeding an hour ago, Clarke will be fine." I just shook my head and fought the darkness and everything else that was stopping me from helping to save my mate.

I was only able to fight it for another 15 minutes before it became too much. I looked over to Clarke and let out a lazy smile. With all the strength I could muster, I leaned forward to Clarke's ear and whispered. "I love you Clarke Kom Skaikru, don't you dare give up." I sat back up in the chair I was sitting in, took one more shallow breath. Before my world went black, Clarke in my thoughts as I drifted into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Hello! I know! Shockingly enough I was able to give you two chapters in one day! But don't get used to it! I don't often get as much free time as I did today! :D Now I know this is going to be a bit of a boring chapter. It's mostly just a filler chapter, but it is needed for the flow of the story. the NEXT chapter will have lots of heat ;) if you will. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I apologize for any mistakes that may or may not be there. I Do proof read as much as I can!**

 **Warning:** **Also, this is a very mature story rated MA+, seeing as that isn't an option on this site, I'm warning you now. If you don't like it, aren't old enough or what ever. Then don't read it and don't complain ruining it for everyone else! Girl on girl action coming in future chapters!**

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 **Disclaimer : I Own NOTHING! **

**Enjoy! JD**

* * *

 **[Clarke's Point Of View]- Will be Clarke's until stated otherwise.**

 ** _Ouch, why do I hurt so much? Who would of thought that being dead meant you'd still be in pain?_** Those were the thoughts on my mind as I regained conciseness. Then I heard the beeping of a heart monitor and pressure on my right hand. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I saw spots the moment I opened them, causing me to slam them shut and groan once more. Then I felt someone squeeze my right hand. "Clarke?"

Hearing her voice made me open my eyes once more and look to my right. I blinked serval times to clear my vison so I could look into those endless pools of forest green that I've come to love so deeply. I smiled, "Lexa." I sighed. Lexa gave me a small smile. I stared into Lexa's eyes for a couple more minutes before my mind caught up with me. **_'How am I alive right now? Why is Lexa in my hospital bed with me? Where are my clothes? How long have I been out? More importantly where are my meds and herbs I need to take?_** **'**

I must have been frowning with my inner thoughts because Lexa reached her right hand out and smoothed my frown from in between my eyes. "What's bothering you Clarke? Are you in pain? Did you need me to fetch your mother?" I didn't answer right away; I just shook my head telling her no without actually saying it. I thought to myself for a couple moments longer to compose myself.

I took a deep breath and looked back to Lexa. I sighed and finally made myself blurt one of my many questions. "How am I alive?" Lexa gave me a shadow of a smile before answering me. "I saved you, I as well have black blood running through my veins." Huh so that's how then. I let my mind process that for a few moments. Lexa waited patiently for me to ask another question. Finally, I found my voice and asked my next question. "Why are you in my bed with me?" I blushed slightly asking that.

When I looked back to Lexa, waiting for her answer. I noticed her checks were slightly pink as well. She cleared her throat. "I'm unsure. I was holding your hand when your mother was saving your life and taking the blood from me to give to you. I passed out while doing so. I just woke up about two hours before you." She paused then added, "If it makes you uncomfortable I can move?" I immediately shook my head. "No!" I blushed again at how quickly that came out of my mouth without my permission. "I mean, no. it's ok. I actually rather like having you in my bed with me." If it's even possible, I blushed even more at those words. I refused to look into Lexa's eyes, to embarrassed.

Lexa chuckled at my words. "Good, because I rather like sharing it with you." I snapped my eyes to Lexa at her words. I let out a big grin at her words. **_'maybe she does have some kind of feelings back for me after all.'_** I went to brush a hair out of Lexa's face with my left hand, but was stopped by an IV in my hand. I groaned at that, I hate needles. Plus my meds should still be working just fine to heal me, I shouldn't have this in.

I laid my left hand on my stomach and carefully untangled my right from Lexa. I looked at her and winked for a moment, silently letting her know the absence was only temporary. I looked back to my hands on my stomach and took a deep breath. As quick as I could manage I used the all the strength in my right hand and pulled out the IV in my left. It stung but I ignored it. I put my right hand back into Lexa's while I used my left hand to pull off the rest of the wires attached to me.

I looked over to Lexa and smiled at her. "Much better." Lexa was about to say something when the heart monitor started to beep, of course. Stupid thing. I quick reached over and grabbed my IV poll, with as much strength as I could, I lifted it and jabbed it at the monitor to shut it up. Three good jabs later, and it was silent. I let go of the poll and looked back to Lexa with an innocent smile on my face.

Lexa let out a chuckle before she cleared her throat and gave me a serious look. I frowned at that look. "Clarke." Lexa paused, unsure of how to say what she wanted. "You said something to me before you passed out. And I just thought I'd let you know, I know you were just scared. I don't hold you to mean what you said." The entire time Lexa spoke she refused to look me in the eyes. Did she honestly think that I didn't love her?

I sighed a shook my head. Lexa looked at me when I sighed. "Lexa, I meant what I said. I love you." Lexa gave me a heart melting smiling. "Good, because I also love you." My heart did a backflip as my face gave Lexa a matching smile to hers. I glanced down to look at Lexa's lips in want. Lexa following my gaze, she leaned over to me, stopping right before our lips connected and looked into my eyes. I saw nothing but love in her eyes. It made my heart beat faster as I surged forward the last couple inches and connected our lips in a fiery kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Hello my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! for I enjoyed writing it :D there is some heat in this chapter, and don't make the comments about its unrealistic because of Clarke recovering from surgery! I've personally done this and more after a major surgery. So there :P lol. Anyways, moving on. I hope I got all my errors, if not I apologize. I am looking for a Beta if anyone is interested? If not, that's cool too. I've yet to have a beta for any story I've written yet, so it's all good! I'd like to hear what you think of my story so far! Feel free to write a review or personal message me! :D Anyhow, enough rambling from me!**

 **Warning:** **Also, this is a very mature story rated MA+, seeing as that isn't an option on this site, I'm warning you now. If you don't like it, aren't old enough or what ever. Then don't read it and don't complain ruining it for everyone else! Girl on girl action coming in future chapters!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own NOTHING! Enjoy!**

 **JD**

* * *

I moaned into the kiss needing more. I used my left hand to grab the back of Lexa's neck and tugged her, hoping she got the message and did as I wanted without breaking the kiss. Of course she broke it anyways, I whined at the loss of her lips against mine. I frowned and opened my eyes to look into her piercing forest green eyes, I noticed her eyes were a shade or two darker than normal, I mentally smirked at that information. Lexa cleared her throat and gave me an apologetic smile. "Clarke, your recovering from a being shot, I don't want to hurt you." I sighed, annoyed and touched at the same time by her words.

I shook my head before speaking, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice the best I could. "Lexa, I'm fine, the meds and herbs I take on a daily basis accelerate my healing by ten." I took a breath. "Now, either you get on top of me and kiss me like I want or I'll simply get on top of you to get what I want." I felt a blush creep into my checks at my own boldness. But I was rewarded for it, because as soon as I finished my words Lexa crawled on top of me, she settled her arms just beside my head, her one leg in between mine, her other on the one side of my leg. Making herself straddle me. "No ai hodnes. You stay resting." I smiled at her words, no matter how much I've tried learning their langue I still struggled, but I understood what she called me perfectly, _my love._

Still smiling I reached my left hand out and put it on her neck and pulled her lips back to mine. Lexa wasted no time at all in kissing me back. I moaned into the kiss, needing more I nipped Lexa's bottom lip and ran my tongue over the bite asking for entrance. I didn't need to wait long before her mouth opened up for me. I slowly reached out my tongue to meet Lexa's. once our tongues met and I tasted her for the first time, I knew I'd forever be hooked on her taste, and that was perfectly fine with me. I moaned once more and grabbed Lexa more firmly by her neck and pulled, deepening our kiss.

Soon enough the kiss became more heated, hands wandering and groping. Moans echoed the room. I felt wetness begin to pool in between my legs, I needed friction. I raised my leg Lexa was straddling up and slid it up and down, causing Lexa to moan loudly into the kiss. Lexa recuperated the feeling to me by sliding her thigh up into my heat. I moaned and broke the kiss need air desperately.

As I panted for air I ground myself against Lexa's thigh, Lexa moaned and joined me in my grinding. Lexa rest her forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. I saw love and lust in those deep forest green eyes. The heat and pressure increased, I needed a release and I needed one now. I moaned when I was given a particularly hard thrust from Lexa. "Yes! Lexa! Harder please!" I moaned into her ear. Lexa groaned and dropped her head to the crook of my neck. Lexa gave me what I asked for and rocked her leg forward into my heat harder. I moaned and dropped my head back onto the pillows. Lexa took that opportunity to kiss, suck, and explore my neck.

I rocked my hips against Lexa's thigh desperately, I felt the coil in my stomach. I panted and moaned, not caring if I could be heard. I was close and I needed Lexa to join me. "MMM Lexa! Babe! I'm going…" I was cut off from finishing my sentence by Lexa thrusting harder into me and kissing me hard. I kissed her back for a few moments, but I had to break it as I began to see stars. I buried my face into her neck. "Cum with me Lexa." I whispered into her ear before I felt myself fly off the edge into the most earth shattering orgasm I've ever had. I screamed out Lexa's name as wave after delicious wave of ecstasy washed over me.

My head hit my pillow as I came back down from my incredible high, I was panting and my muscles shook, but I didn't care, I was so incredibly happy and satisfied in that moment. Lexa had a matching smile to my own. I reached out my hand, pulling her down to kiss me. It was sweet and slow.

We were interrupted from our kiss by someone clearing their throats. I immediately pulled away and looked up to see my mother looking incredibly angry. I blushed. "Is that really a smart thing to be doing right after a surgery Clarke?" I knew that was a rhetorical question so I stayed silent. My arms still around Lexa's waist, frozen. Lexa must have gotten her senses back because she quickly untangled herself from me and got off the bed all together. My mom shook her head and pushed the button on the bed to raise me up.

That's when it clicked, we weren't on the Ark, we were in the mountain. I immediately felt sick, I probably would have realized it sooner if I hadn't been so distracted by Lexa. My mom didn't notice my face pale. She took off my bandage to check my wound and gasped. I looked to her with my eyebrow raised in question. "Your wound, it's almost healed. That's impossible. It's only been three days." So that answered my how long question. I needed my meds and herbs. I looked around the room to see Octavia and Raven along with Lincoln and some other grounders I didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know! Yet ANOTHER double chapter from me on a Tuesday! I don't understand how either! I just hope you all enjoy it while it lasts! I will be moving back across Canada soon so I'm going to try and get as much out to you guys as I can! Tell me what you all think! :D (Also I'm still writing as I post this. Who knows? Maybe, MAYBE I may even post a third chapter today! No promises though guys!) **

**Warning:** **Also, this is a very mature story rated MA+, seeing as that isn't an option on this site, I'm warning you now. If you don't like it, aren't old enough or what ever. Then don't read it and don't complain ruining it for everyone else! Girl on girl action coming in future chapters!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I Own NOTHING!** **Enjoy!**

 **JD**

* * *

I ignored my mother and looked into Octavia's eyes. "O, have you by chance seen my bag I always carry around have you?" I wasn't sure if I was going to get an answer or not, unsure if she was still mad at me for TonDc but I was pleasantly surprised to receive an answer. "The last I saw was it was brought back to the Ark with all the supplies." I cursed at that. That also meant my clothes were taken back as well. Perfect. "Who's idiot idea was that? Not only can I now not take my medication but I don't have any clothes. And I'm NOT wearing anything from the people in this mountain." My mom looked away guilty. Figures it was her.

Lexa snapped orders at the grounders I didn't know in her langue. I looked to her and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head no. That annoyed me. So instead I looked back to my mother. "I will not answer you how, you don't deserve the answer after what you and the council have been doing to those like me." She snapped her head over to me in shock. "How do you know about that?" I shook my head. "The doctor that helped give birth to me left me a letter that I found when I was ten. I don't have all the answers but I have most of them from him. The floating of anyone born with black blood, the mothers being floated if the give birth to too many, that there's roughly 13 born with black blood every 20 years, sometimes more or less. I just don't know why. That's something I've never been able to figure out."

My mother turned pale and sighed in defeat. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you the truth." She sat on the edge of the bed and looked into my eyes with an apologetic look in her eyes. "It was deemed near the beginning of the Ark's life in space that anyone born with black blood would be floated. It was decided that way because black blood means you're the chosen commander of the ship. But the chancellor at the time refused to accept that, not wanting to let his title go, along with every single chancellor after that." I looked at my mother with disgust.

"So your telling me then that I am the one that's supposed to be in charge of our people?" My mother lowered her head. "Yes." I barely heard her answer. I was disgusted and angry with my mother. How could she do that? I was distracted from my angry reply to my mother by Lexa coming to my bed side with clothes in her arms, so that's what she sent her guards for.

Lexa looked to my mother, expecting her to move so she could set up the curtain for me to change. When my mother didn't move Lexa lost her patience and shoved her out of the way and set the curtains up. Lexa set the clothes and what also looked like to be armor on the bed and turned around giving me privacy. I smiled at that. I quickly took off the hospital gowned and began to dress. I didn't find any underwear, but then I realized that grounds probably didn't use them. Moving on I looked for a bra, only to find a piece of material that would be used to wrap around my chest. Great, because I could do that with my shoulder right now. NOT!

I sighed and whispered to Lexa. "Lexa! I can't put on this bind. Help me please!" I made sure to have the bind over my chest already. Lexa turned around and quickly grabbed the material and wrapped it around me quickly and tightly then turned back around. I blinked surprised at how quick she was, I shook my head and continued to dress. Once I had the pants and shirt on I was lost for how to put on the boots and armor. "Umm Lexa?" Lexa turned around and smiled at me.

Lexa quickly knelt down and helped me get the boots on and lanced them for me. She then helped me stand and braced me on her leg as she snapped the armor into place. I noticed I was wearing armor and clothing almost identical to Lexa's, they must be hers. My thoughts were confirmed when she put a red cape like her own onto the armor. I thought we were done and went to move off of Lexa's leg, but I was stopped by her hands on my waist and a look in her eyes. I stopped moving and looked into her eyes. I read love and lust once more.

Lexa smirked at me and began to place knives and daggers into the many hidden pockets and slits in the pants and armor she had given me. She finished with strapping a sword to my back. She leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before settling me back onto the bed and walking around to my back. I was curious as to what she was going to do until I looked to the pile of things still on the bed to see a hair brush and kole. So she was going to make me look like a true grounder. That probably should have made me angry but it didn't, it made me smile.

Lexa made short work of my hair and braided it quickly for me, getting it out of my eyes for me. She quickly came back around to my front and kneeled down in front of me to begin applying the kole mask to my face. I gave Lexa a quick peck on the lips and closed my eyes. I flinched the first time Lexa touched my face with the kole, but quickly got myself under control and concentrated on the feeling of Lexa's fingertips on my face instead.

After what only felt like seconds, but was probably more like minutes. Lexa kissed my lips once and spoke. "All done ai hodnes." I opened my eyes and smiled at her. "Mochof ai hodnes" Lexa opened her mouth in surprise at my response. I smiled and stood up off the bed carefully. I leaned up and whispered into her ear. "I don't fully understand your langue _Heda_ , but I do understand more than you think." I licked the shell of her ear once then back away and removed the curtain and refaced the people in the room.

I heard gasps from everyone in the room, the grounders in the room including Octavia immediately got down on their knees and bowed to me. The grounders I didn't know spoke one word to me in their bow. "Wanheda." I looked to Lexa who still looked a little flustered, I smiled at that. Lexa gave her head a shake and came to stand beside me. She spoke to her guards in her langue once more. They bowed to her and me once again before they left to do whatever it is that Lexa had asked of them.

My mother composed herself and approached me angrily. "That's it now, your turning yourself into a grounder for **HER**." I glared at her. "No, I'm not turning into a grounder for **HER**. I was already a grounder when **YOU** and the members of the council made the decision to send me and 100 others to the ground! I've just finally decided to dress the part and take my rightful place as leader." My mother took a shock step back. I looked over to Octavia and Raven to see nothing but respect in their eyes. That made me feel a little bit better.

I didn't spare my mother another glance as I looked over to Lexa. "Let's get out of here. I can't stand being in the mountain, it makes me feel sick, knowing what I've done is eating me alive." Lexa nodded and headed for the door. I took one step outside the medical bay and froze. I began to hyperventilate. Lexa turned back around and saw me begin to lose it. She rushed back to my side and quickly picked me up bridal style into her arms. "Shh ai hodnes, close your eyes and breath in my sent, I will take you from here." I nodded into her neck and did as she told me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know! A third chapter in one day! I'm speechless too! I hope you enjoy it! it more of a filler again but again needed for the flow of the story. Once they've reach the Ark and begin to rebuild it will become more interesting I promise! Don't be shy to tell me your thoughts!**

 **Warning:** **Also, this is a very mature story rated MA+, seeing as that isn't an option on this site, I'm warning you now. If you don't like it, aren't old enough or what ever. Then don't read it and don't complain ruining it for everyone else! Girl on girl action coming in future chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Enjoy!**

 **JD**

* * *

I barely felt anything as Lexa carried me out of the mountain. I listened to her breathing, it was calm and even the entire time, as if she wasn't carrying me at all. She was stronger than I thought. That made me warm in places that I shouldn't be at that point in time. I was brought out of my musing when I felt Lexa sit. I opened my eyes to see that we were outside and on Lexa's horse. I looked to Lexa and cocked my eyebrow. She smiled at me in response. "I don't want you to jostle your shoulder on our journey so I decided to hold you on my horse. Is that ok?" I blushed at her chivalry and nodded.

Just then I heard a loud rumbling coming from behind us then a screech. I looked over to see Raven and Octavia in the front seat of a Rover. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Raven to find and be able to fix one of the olden day vehicles in under three days. Raven carefully rolled forward so she was beside us, Octavia rolled down her window to talk to us. "So where to Chancellor." I cringed at the name. "Don't call me that O! That's something that will be changing! I hate that name!" Octavia laughed at me. I shook my head and thought.

I looked up to Lexa who was watching me closely. I kissed her neck once before speaking. "Lexa, what do you think? Is our alliance still in place? I'm unsure of what to do." She smiled at me briefly before composing herself. "Of course our alliance still stands, I'd actually like to have you as part of my collation and become the 13th clan. My people will go where ever you decided. We can either rebuild at TonDc or at the Ark. Where ever you prefer." To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was also touched by her words.

I thought it over, with all my people, supplies, and technology at the Ark, that was the smartest choice, rebuild TonDc at the Ark. I looked back to Lexa and smiled. "Let's go to the Ark, with our supplies and technology we can make a very secure town for **OUR** people there." Lexa smiled at me and yelled in her langue to her people. I looked over to Octavia. "To the Ark O." She and Raven nodded in understanding. Lexa squeezed her heels together, then we were moving. Everyone started to move to follow.

* * *

To my utter annoyance Raven kept the Rover beside us. I knew, even though I couldn't see into the back that my mother was in there so I wasn't able to sneak kisses to Lexa. After about two hours of having Raven directly beside us my patience ran out. I signaled Octavia to roll down her window so I could speak to her. "What's up Chief?" I glared at her. "Don't call me that either! Sheesh!" I shook my head annoyed. "What are you doing?!" Octavia laughed. I just continued to glare.

Octavia finally noticed my glare and composed herself. "Doing what we were told, Abby told us to stick close because the pain in your shoulder is going to be too much soon riding on the horse with the commander." I didn't lessen my glare. "Who's in charge now O?" She bowed her head in embarrassment. "You." "Damn fucking straight I am Octavia, and don't you dare fucking forget it." She looked at me shocked. I looked to Lexa who held a smirk on her face. I glared at her too. "Oh _HEDA_ , would be so kind as to translate my orders to Octavia for me so that no one else in the Rover can understand what I'm about to say please."

My tone of voice left no room for argument, I was livid and both Lexa and Octavia knew that. Lexa nodded. "Thanks babe." I cleared my throat and put my mouth to Lexa's ear. "Tell O that they are to get to the Ark before us and to secure the Chancellor's chambers so that no one can go in under any circumstances. If anyone tries, then that person is to be arrested until I can get there and decide their fate. And also tell her to tell Raven to get a microphone ready outside, set up a platform for me to stand on, as well as a projector or something along those lines." I was about to pull away from her ear when I thought of something else. "Oh and _HEDA_ , don't think that you're not in trouble." I lightly bit Lexa's ear and pulled away.

I watched as Lexa swallowed hard, she took a deep breath and gave Octavia my orders. O looked over to me once Lexa had finished and nodded, looked over to Raven and told her to use the speed the Rover gave them to get to the Ark as fast as possible. The both nodded once more to me and took off at a neck breaking speed. Once they were out of sight I sighed in relief. Lexa glanced at me, I saw her mouth twitch like she wanted to smirk at me but thought better of it.

I smiled at the thought that I had any kind of effect on the all fearing Heda. I liked being able to make her bend to my will. Just as I bent to hers. I reached up my left hand and pulled her down to me in a searing kiss that promised more. I broke it a few short moments later. Lexa did smile that time. I snuggled into Lexa's hold and sighed in contentment. I was enjoying this immensely, I didn't want it to end, but I knew it would. I knew within the next three hours or so, we'd be back at the Ark.

After about an hour more into our journey to the Ark, I remembered what Lexa's guards called me. "Lexa? What does Wanheda mean?" Lexa glanced down to me, her mask in place. I didn't like it when she wore her mask around me, I wanted the real Lexa, not the Lexa with no emotion. "It means Commander of Death, it's the most honorable title we have besides my own, if you don't want them to call you that I can tell them not to." I processed that for a few minutes. I didn't really like the idea of being called the Commander of Death because of what I had to do to get that title, but really it was better than the many other things that I could be called for my actions.

The more I thought about it, the more I actually liked the title. I glance back up to Lexa to see her mask still firmly in place. I frowned and pulled myself away from her as much as I could and spoke. "I don't mind being called Wanheda, I actually rather like the title." Lexa didn't say anything. I glanced over my shoulder to look at her once again. She nodded to me, mask still in place. That really made my blood boil. "Stop the horse _HEDA_ , NOW." Lexa's mask slipped for a moment when I said that but then it was back in place. She did as I asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **I know! not three but FOUR chapters in ONE DAY?! I'm just as shock as all of you! But I figured so long as the ideas are flowing and I have the chance to actually write in peace and quite I better take advantage of it! SO here's the next chapter! Again I apologize for any mistakes that slipped through on me.**

 **Warning:** **Also, this is a very mature story rated MA+, seeing as that isn't an option on this site, I'm warning you now. If you don't like it, aren't old enough or what ever. Then don't read it and don't complain ruining it for everyone else! Girl on girl action coming in future chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

**Enjoy!**

 **JD**

* * *

I put my good arm on the saddle for support and push myself off of Lexa's lap and slid onto the ground. Without even bothering to look back at _Heda_ I began to walk back to the Ark no longer wishing to share the horse with her. If she didn't want to be the women I fell in love with when we were alone like we were now, then I didn't want to be around her, let alone share a horse in such an intimate way. I didn't have to wait long before I heard her horse moving behind me.

"Clarke?" I ignored her and continued to walk. "Clarke?" Still I ignored her. I wondered to myself how long her patience would last. I had my answer not two minutes later when I heard her feet hit the ground and I was spun around to face her. I knew she was going to more than likely attempt something like that so I had taken one of the many daggers out and held it ready. So when Lexa spun me around I reached out and held it to her throat, I wasn't going to hurt her, I could never hurt the women I love. But that didn't mean it was ok for her to hurt me and touch me when I didn't want to be touched.

"Don't touch me _HEDA_ , what do you want." Lexa immediately released me from her grasp, eyes wide. Oh NOW she lets her mask go. That angered me more. Lexa swallowed hard. "I just wanted to know what I did to anger you so much that you didn't want to share my horse with me anymore." I raised a single eyebrow at her. **_REALLY!_** I clenched my jaw together tightly and pushed the dagger more firmly onto her neck to get my point across. "Really _HEDA_ you don't know the answer to that?" I didn't wait for an answer. "How about when you decided to put your mask on and ignore me. If you can't even be the Lexa I fell in love with for more than two hours then I don't want to be around you."

I removed the dagger from her throat and spun back around and resumed my walk to the Ark. I slide the dagger back into its place on my thigh. I didn't bother to look back to see if Lexa was following or not. I was too angry to care if she followed or not. I walked for roughly half an hour before a guard I didn't know rode up on a horse beside me. "Wanheda, would you like to have my horse to ride for the rest of the journey?" I glanced up to him and frowned, then looked back over my shoulder to see Lexa about a hundred yard behind us, riding her horse with her head bowed.

I didn't feel sorry, if anything it angered me more that she couldn't even fight with me and tell me why she had put her mask on to begin with. I looked back to the guard who was still beside me. "Did _HEDA_ put you up to this?" The guard shook his head. "No Wanheda, I did this all on my own, I know your angry with Heda so I thought I'd offer you my horse, I can travel in the trees with the rest of the guards." I thought about that for a moment. "Okay then, I shall take you up on your offer." The guard stopped the horse and dismounted. He bowed to me and helped me up onto the horse. "Mochof, what is your name?" The guard bowed once more to me. "Pro Wanheda, I am Alexander." I smiled at him, "Mochof Alexander." He nodded me and once more and left into the trees.

Before I began to move again I looked over my shoulder to see if Lexa had stopped when I stopped or continued to move. When I saw that Lexa had stopped, my blood boiled over to the point of no return. I was beyond livid now. Did she not care at all?! I let out a cry of frustration and kicked my heels into the sides of the horse and speed towards Lexa. This ended now.

* * *

Lexa snapped her head up just as I reached her and came to a stop. I waited a few moments to see if she would say anything. When it was clear she wasn't going to speak I grit my teeth and took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself at least a little bit. "Do you not care about me at all that you can't even fight with me?" I didn't let her speak, I wasn't anywhere near finished. "I mean I thought I meant at least SOMETHING to you, I mean after all, you told me you loved me and gave me armor that matches yours, as well as your colours. That I also know is supposed to mean something because not another soul of your people wear the red cape but you, but yet you can't even face me and tell me why you put your mask on." I took a deep breath. "I wouldn't even be this angry if you would talk to me Lexa. But you can't even do that."

I stayed silent and waited for a few minutes for her to talk. Just as I was about to give up hope that she would say something, she cleared her throat. "I apologize for my actions Wanheda; I did not mean to insult or anger you." I stayed silent with my own emotionless mask in place. "I did not mean to ignore you, I was lost in my own thoughts, and as for my mask. The thoughts I was trapped in are the ones I use my mask for. When I remember Titus's words of love is weakness or the death of Costia and how it was my fault for her death." She took a deep breath and continued.

"You are right, me giving you my armor and my colours to wear is significant, it means you are my mate, every single one of my people that see you in that know you are my mate. So when I was silent it was because I realized I put you in danger, I don't want you to become like Costia." My heart clenched in my chest at her words. Why couldn't she say that to me hours ago? Then I realized, the answer. Lexa isn't used to having to share her feelings. It's new territory for her. I felt like such an ass for getting so angry, but I was vulnerable just as much as she was, I didn't know where we stood, just that she loved me. Now I knew.

I steered my horse right next to Lexa's and grabbed onto the collar of her armor and pulled her lips to mine in a deep kiss. Lexa let out a moan that made me smirk. We kissed for a couple more minutes before I broke it and looked into her eyes. "I love you Lexa, I'm sorry for my actions, but I was vulnerable and unsure of what we were so when you put your mask on I assumed the worst." I paused gathering myself together. "Thank you for the concern of my safety Lexa, but I can defend myself. I've been trained in fencing since I was 5 years old." Lexa raised her eyebrow at me confused but didn't ask. I chuckled but didn't explain, I would have to show her when I was healed enough to handle a sword.

I turned my horse around to start the trek again to the Ark. "Come on Lex, we don't have much longer to the Ark, I have plans for us once were there and I've dealt with my people." Lexa gave me a heart melting smile at my words and kicked her horse into a gallop beside my own. I was extremely glad it wasn't much further to the Ark because ten minutes into riding my own horse and my shoulder was screaming in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Hello my lovely readers! I'm SO SO sorry its been so long! I have no good excuse other than I lost my muse, I struggle a lot with that, and for that I am sorry. I realize I apologise a lot, I guess its the Canadian in me lol. I again will apologize for leaving you in a cliff hanger this chapter, but I needed to stop it here or else it would have been too long of a chapter. I'm going to try my hardest and get another chapter out either today or sometime this week. no promise though. I also apologize for any mistakes there may or may not be, I'm dyslexic and do try my hardest but i'm human. I'm also in search for a Beta if anyone's interested? Without further ado! Enjoy my latest chapter! :D**

 **Warning:** **Also, this is a very mature story rated MA+, seeing as that isn't an option on this site, I'm warning you now. If you don't like it, aren't old enough or what ever. Then don't read it and don't complain ruining it for everyone else! Girl on girl action coming in future chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

**Enjoy!**

 **JD**

* * *

Relief flooded through me when the gates of the Ark came into view. I grunted through the pain and pushed the horse I was on faster. The gates opened just as I reached them, I slowed the horse and made my way up the path to the Ark. I noticed Raven had done what I asked of her. I nodded my head in approval at her as I passed. I dismounted the horse I was on once I made it to the doors. I handed Octavia the reins and took my travel bag from her and gave her a smile as thanks. I dug for my medication as I navigated my way into the Ark to the Chancellors chambers.

Once I finally found my medication I took out my dosage and swallowed it back immediately. I hadn't realized until that moment that Lexa had followed me. "What is that?" I snapped my head back to her a little startled but smiled. "It's a remedy of herbs and things I developed on my own that accelerates healing and other things." Lexa frowned but nodded. I didn't say anything more, I just continued on my trek to the Chancellors chambers. A couple of turns later in the metal maze I grew up on we were outside the Chancellors chambers. Bellamy and Lincoln were guarding the door. That made me smile. I nodded to them both and looked to Bellamy. "Bell, gather everyone outside at the platform raven built. I will be there shortly." Bellamy nodded and left. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a shaky breath in.

I straighten my shoulders and reopened my eyes. I reached for the pin pad and entered the code I knew my mother would choose, hers and my dad's wedding anniversary. The beep and green light alerted me that I was in fact correct. I shook my head and proceeded into the room, Lexa followed me in, Lincoln reminded outside on guard. I didn't stop to look around the room, I just went directly for the office and made my way to the book shelf that held the records of The Ark that I was seeking. I faltered when I noticed I needed another code to access it. I tried my parent's anniversary again. I frowned when it flashed red at me. I tried my dad's birthday next. Red once again. I growled in frustration. I tried my own birthday. When it lite up green I was shocked.

I shook my head to clear my startled thoughts and began to take out the books I needed. I brought them over to the desk and opened them and began to sift through them to find the laws and records I needed. after a few minutes I found the law I was looking for, in the next book I began to look for the list of people floated. I found that very easily. I was shocked and disgusted at the length of it, all the new born children that were floated because they had black blood almost made me vomit. I held it back, but barely. I looked on the next page to see the mothers that had been floated as well. That also sickened me. I noticed at almost the bottom that Raven's mother had been floated for it. That confused me more. I shook my head and refocused on the task at hand. After I had the pages and things I needed I gathered everything and made to leave. I had completely forgotten Lexa was there with me until I felt a hand grasp my wrist.

I looked back into the dark forest green eyes of the Commander. She didn't speak, just reached out her other hand and brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes. Lexa stepped closer to me and leaned her head down to mine slightly. I just continued to stare into her eyes, confused. Lexa closed her eyes and surged forward to connect our lips in a fiery kiss. I moaned into the kiss instantly and deepened it, needing more. A few short minutes later I made myself break it. I leaned my forehead against Lexa's. "I need to deal with my people, then once that's done I will have my way with you Heda." I kissed her lips once more and untangled myself from her and went back out into the hall where Lincoln waited for us.

I smirked to myself when Lexa rejoined us looking slightly shaken by my words. I turned on my heals and started my way back out of the Ark. A few moments later I heard Lexa and Lincoln scramble to catch up to me. I made my way through the Ark as quickly as I could, desperate to escape the place that was literally my prison not even a month ago. Once I reached the opening and saw outside I sighed in relief, but then stopped dead once I saw the amount of people gathered around the platform. I couldn't help nor control the panic that set in. Lexa was behind me, a fact I once again forgot until I felt her grab my shoulders and began to rub them. I jumped startled. "Shhh ai hodnes, you're going to be fine." I took a deep breath, hearing Lexa's words of love made me oddly feel like I could take on the world. I quickly turned around and smiled at Lexa. "mochof hodnes." Lexa smiled at me using her language. I quickly gave Lexa a kiss before I turned myself back around and strode out into the mass of people.

I quickly made my way up onto the platform where Raven waited for me. I nodded at her as she handed me a microphone and took the books from me and set them up under the machine that would project them into a hologram for the crowd to see. I took one last shaky breath in before I tapped the mic twice to gain everyone's attention.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites. Make me want to write and is exactly what I need to help me get out of my funk! So again, thank you :) Now as I've said before, there is NO ALIE so the reason that there is black blood in the series verses my reason are DIFFERENT just be patient, the reason will come to light soon! This chapter will give you an answer but then more questions. I apologize its not my longest chapter and is a bit boring in my opinion but its need for the flow. I'm slowly writing out my next chapter as I post this. So I'm hoping to have another chapter to you soon! I also apologize for any mistakes that slipped by me, I'm human after all ;) **

**Warning:** **Also, this is a very mature story rated MA+, seeing as that isn't an option on this site, I'm warning you now. If you don't like it, aren't old enough or what ever. Then don't read it and don't complain ruining it for everyone else! Girl on girl action coming in future chapters!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own NOTHING!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **JD**

* * *

I quickly made my way up onto the platform where Raven waited for me. I nodded at her as she handed me a microphone and took the books from me and set them up under the machine that would project them into a hologram for the crowd to see. I took one last shaky breath in before I tapped the mic twice to gain everyone's attention.

Surprisingly everyone immediately went quiet and turned their attention to me. I cleared my throat once before I began to speak. "Hello everyone, thank you for gathering for me. I will be explaining why in a moment, but for starters I should probably introduce myself for those of you who don't recognize or know who I am." I paused for a moment and took a steady breath. "Hello, my name is Clarke Griffin, daughter of Jacob and Abigail Griffin." I paused once more. "Now that introductions are out of the way, moving onto why you've all been gathered here." I paused and looked to Raven who flicked a switch and projected the image of the laws of The Ark. "Now if you all look at the screen, you will see the laws of The Ark. Take notice to the one that says who is to lead." I paused once again and let them read it before I continued. "It is stated as law that only those that have black blood are to lead as they are given superior knowledge once they ascend on their 18th birthdays and are also gifted in another way that does not make its self-known until the hosts 18th birthday." I took a deep breath in. "It also stats no black blood host should be leader until their 18th birthday unless there is no older host." I let them soak in that information while I looked back to Raven to put the next book up.

"Now this is another book, a book of all of those that were floated for either having black blood or a mother if they gave birth to more than three children with black blood." I paused and took a deep breath. "At some point in our history someone over threw this law and made it so not a single soul with black blood could take the lead of our people." I paused and reached into my pants and pulled out a dagger and walked over to Raven. I handed her the mic with it still facing me. Raven caught on and held it out for me and removed the book and put my hand under the stream to show my hands on the screen. "That is until now." I held the blade in my left hand and used the tip of the dagger to cut open my right palm, showing everyone my black blood. There was gasps in the crowed.

I quick wiped the blood off the blade and slid it back into my pants. I took the mic back from Raven and refaced the crowed. "I Clarke Griffin here by takeover leading everyone from the Ark by right of birth. Do NOT call me Chancellor, I shall only be address as Wanheda, which means Commander of Death. We will be merging with the grounders; they are not our enemies. WE invaded THEIR territory when the 100s drop ship crash landed on the ground." I gave the crowed a few moments to process that bit of information. "We will begin building homes on the land here for the grounders and anyone that would like one from the Ark. Also no one and I mean NO ONE is to carry a gun on or off the guard until you've learned and mastered the ability to use a sword. Bullets will not last forever." I waited to see if anyone would speak out. When no one did I continued. "Starting tomorrow I will be posting and assigning tasks to all to help build our new town. If anyone has any questions or concerns, please feel free to approach me. Thank you, that is all."

I switched off the mic and handed it to Raven. "Thanks Raven." Raven took the mic and nodded at me with a smile. "I'm going to go outside the gates and set up at a fire to work, can you get me three bottles of Monty's moonshine and have it delivered to me please." Raven smirked at me. "Sure thing Griff." I glared at her as she walked away. I shook my head and gathered the books and turned around. I had a couple people approach me asking for a closer look at my blood. I allowed it. After an hour of questions, I was finally able to get away from everyone and make my way outside of the gates and into the heart of the grounders tents where I knew where Lexa's tent was.

It took me no time to reach her tent, I was eternally grateful that there was a fire outside it already roaring. I sat down immediately and began to relax my tense and sore muscles. I was only sitting for two minutes when Octavia came and delivered my moonshine and four glasses. I raised my eyebrow at the glasses but shrugged it off. "Thanks O." Octavia nodded and bowed her head to me. "Sha Wanheda." I smiled at her and watch her leave. I turned my attention back to the moonshine. I made quick work of uncorking the closest bottle and pour myself a glass filled right to the top. I smelled the liquid and smiled. "Hello old friend." I whispered in the glass before I tipped it all back in one go.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I've FINALLY written another chapter! So good news! This story is NOT abandon! Yayyy! I apologize to you all for going radio silent, I had a lot happen to me in my life in my absence that kept me from being able to write. I know that vague but I won't make any excuses. Just focus on getting as many chapters out for you guys! Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes that may have slipped by me. **

**Warning: Also, this is a very mature story rated MA+, seeing as that isn't an option on this site, I'm warning you now. If you don't like it, aren't old enough or what ever. Then don't read it and don't complain ruining it for everyone else! Girl on girl action coming in future chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **JD**

* * *

I didn't even grimace at the burn or taste. Back in the day on the Ark (before Monty and Jasper got caught) I was a frequent customer. I ordered 12 bottles a week. It was something to help me unwind after a grueling day of training with my dad. Didn't hurt that along with my abnormal blood, alcohol didn't effect me hardly at all. I'd have to drink 6 bottles of moonshine to get the buzz of someone who had two drinks from one bottle. So I could drink as much as I wanted without too many ill effects and still unwind.

I poured myself another glass filled to the brim once more. I kicked it all back in one go, only holding the last swallow in my mouth to savor the taste. As I held the moonshine in my mouth I held the empty glass up to my eyes and examined it, looking if there was any traces of the liquid gold left. I noted only remnants left. I swallowed the moonshine in my mouth and tossed the glass into the fire. Pent up anger and frustration pouring out of me as my head swarmed with memories from the Ark and the floating of my father.

I put the bottle of moonshine directly to my lips and took a huge pull from the bottle, forgoing the other three glasses completely. I'd just end up smashing them all into the fire in my anger anyways. As I finished my sip from the bottle I finally let my mind win and let myself be immersed into my memories long since buried. Or so I thought they were buried.

 _ ****FLASH BACK****_

 _"Come on Clarke! I know you can do better than that!" I looked up from the ground, flat on my back where my father had just knocked me to, and glared at him. I grit my teeth and used my legs to kick myself back up into a standing position. I bent down and picked up my sword once more. I turned to face my father who had a smirk on his face and his sword out in front of him, ready to fight me once more. I squared my shoulders and retook my stance. I observed my father for a moment before formulating a plan in my head, quickly I launch my counter attack, plan in motion._

 _After another two hours of sword training, my dad switched us to earth skill training. Which consisted of a list of things, varying from things like being able to mill and make perfectly square rocks from big rounded out boulders. To being able to light a fire._

 _In this particular lesson, my dad was once again going over the steps and re-drilling into my head, the process of melting down metals and hand crafting jewelry of all things. I sighed in visible agitation. My dad smirked at me. "What's the matter Clarke?" That just agitated me more. We've had this fight more than once. When ever he drills this skill into my head actually. Which has actually become increasingly more as of late, now that I think about it. That made me pause in my response for a moment and had me rephrase what I was going to say._

 _"Why do you continue to waste precious training time on a skill that will never help me to survive if I were to ever get to earth? You've been increasing this specific skill training exponentially for the past few months. I demand to know why!" I hadn't meant to yell at the end, but I was beyond angered now that my dad was choosing to waste such invaluable time on such a wasteful skill as learning to make extravagant rings, necklaces and such wasteful things._

 _My father just merely smirked at me for a few moments, making my blood boil more. I forced myself to take a deep calming breath to calm myself, rather then allow myself to have an outburst. "Clarke, there's something I'm going to explain to you, and I'd like you to let me finish before you interrupt me." My father paused and gave me a meaningful look, silently asking for my agreement in his condition. I merely nodded in acknowledgment that I would, in fact stay quiet._

 _My father nodded and took a deep breath. "There is a reason to learn this skill, a very important one. A reason that hasn't needed to be told to you until now." My father paused here. I swear he was dragging it out like this to anger me more. I simply took another deep cleansing breath and waited for my father to continue._

 _"One day Clarke, I won't be here anymore. And when that happens you will inherit my wedding band, cross, watch and my entire crafting kit. Including the special rare metals I keep locked up separately in THAT secret place." My father paused there and gave me a look. Wanting to make sure I knew what place he meant. I knew which one he was talking about immediately and nodded at once, growing more than slightly concerned at the way this conversation turned so drastically._

 _If my father noticed my concern he simply ignored it. Once he knew I understood what and where he meant, he continued. "Every single Head of the Griffin family has had those items I listed. And each Head of Griffin has melted it down and made it into their own, as well as use those special and rare ingredients to make their chosen spouse their engagement rings and jewelry." My father paused here letting me take in that information._

 _I sat there for a moment processing it all. Well I'm glad to have that explained, but why is he telling me this NOW? I'm only 17. I have ZERO interest in anyone here that way. And plus I'm a lesbian. Although I haven't told my father the last part. Or anyone for that matter._

 _Once my father figured I had enough time to digest that information he continued on. "Now I know this still may not seem that important, important enough to warrant the invaluable training time we get." My father paused and took a few breaths before continuing. "You already know that the Ark's air system is failing. And I know your worried about that, but there's a bigger picture here than that Clarke." He paused once more at my look of utter shock to his statement._

 _He didn't let me say anything. "You won't be here when it fails. One way or another Clarke, I'm sending you to the earth before your 18th birthday, you can't ascend here. They'll find you and float you. Your destiny is on earth. I know this to be true." Here I gave my dad a look of disbelief. He merely chuckled at me._

 _"There is a book with the special supplies hidden in a safe with the same password as it always is. Inside it is a prophecy that was written about you." Here I let out a snort of disbelief stopping my dad from continuing. He gave me a serious look and continued as if I hadn't interrupted. "I know you don't believe in things like that, but your a fool if you think for one second your old man believes it."_

 _Here I raised my eyebrows in a look of confusion. My dad chuckled again before he went on. "I didn't believe this prophecy either, seeing as it's been passed along from each Head of Griffin since the beginning of our journey on the Ark. but I began to believe it after your mother gave birth to you. And then again I truly accepted it as the truth when you were barely 1 and cut yourself and I discovered your black blood."_

 _My dad took a long pause once more, to let me catch my bearings with all this information. After a few moments of my head spinning I was able to process and sort the information. My father knowing me as well as he does, continued once he knew I had my bearings once more._

 _"When it comes time Clarke, read it. But until that such time comes. I shall tell you the basic outline. Explaining to you why this is important." My father took a few deep breaths to help sort himself. "You are destined to go to the earth Clarke and bring our people down. You are destined to merge two societies into one. When you get to earth Clarke, you WILL find you soulmate. And you will know it's HER when you see her. SHE is your destiny Clarke. SHE is why you need to learn this skill. To be able to fully merge the two societies you will NEED to have this skill." My father leaned back in his chair, folded his arms over his chest and with a big grin on his face, he nodded to me. Apparently done his explanation._

 _I sat there in my chair at a completely loss for words. Lost at why he's been drilling the skills into me that I thought useless, lost at the fact my father somehow knew I was a lesbian and was okay with it. Lost at the fact that there a prophecy about me, and being very skeptical of the entire thing._

 _I looked to my father and gave him a look of confusion. I opened my mouth to start my reply but stopped. Still lost for words. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before I finally stopped and gave my head a shake to try and make myself focus._

 _I looked back to my father, he was still grinning at me like a big goofy teenager that he still thinks and acts like he is. I smiled despite myself. "Well I guess you know I'm gay now huh?" He just laughed and nodded. I joined into the laughter for a few moments before composing myself._

 _"Dad, why are you acting as if your dying or leaving me?" My dad stopped smiling and a frown replaced it immediately. "Clarke..."_

 _ ****FLASHBACK ENDS****_

I was almost violently shaken from my flashback by the force of Lexa sitting down beside me on the log. I looked at her in annoyance which she didn't notice as she was starring into the fire. Finally she turned her head and spoke to me. "Care to share what's clouding your mind so intensely Clarke?" Again, the way she pops the 'K' should be outlawed.

To give myself time to pull myself together after re-living one of the very last memories I had of my father. I pulled the now almost empty bottle of moonshine to my lips and drained the rest in one go.


End file.
